Problem: A recipe for 30 cookies requires two cups of flour among its ingredients. Eduardo wants to bake five dozen cookies. How many cups of flour will he need to use in his adjusted recipe?
Explanation: Eduardo wants to make twice as many cookies as the recipe makes.  Therefore, he must double the amount of flour required: $(2\text{ cups})\times2=\boxed{4}$ cups.